


Small Nocturnal Mammal

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [86]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Derek comes home after a run, in the mood.





	Small Nocturnal Mammal

When the smell of toothpaste struck Stiles’s nose, “Please tell me you did not eat some small nocturnal mammal during your run,” he grumbled.

Derek’s reply, “You’re the only small nocturnal mammal I eat,” made Stiles roll so they were face to face.

“’M not nocturnal,” he said.

“You’re not small either.”

“If you’re talkin’ about my dick, flattery’ll get you nowhere. _We_ are goin’ back to sleep.”

“Really?” Derek pressed a mint-scented kiss alongside Stile’s eye.

“I _might_ stay awake, if there’s somethin’ in it for me.”

“How ‘bout something _in_ you?”

“Ugh, please. No word play.”

“Then… foreplay?”


End file.
